Just For Fun
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda asing yang baru saja datang dari Inggris, dengan sifat dan kenakalan yang dimiliki pemuda remaja sepertinya. Dirinya berani menantang seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tak ia kenal, hanya karena alasan sepele.


**Just For Fun**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Romance** **, a little bit Humor**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! BadNaru! Typos, OOC**

* * *

 **Drabble**

 **Naruto : 17 tahun**

 **Sasuke : 20 tahun**

* * *

 **INFO :**

"… _."_ _ **Garis miring #berbahasa Inggris#**_

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **FluffTimeProject#43#**

 **oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

Seperti yang kalian tahu, untuk remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun sepertinya. Melakukan hal-hal yang sedikit di luar batas mungkin bisa di anggap kewajaran. Di tambah lagi, seorang pemuda asing yang baru saja datang dari Inggris untuk menikmati waktunya kembali di Jepang, setelah kedua orangtuanya sepakat kalau putra mereka harus ikut ke sana.

Peraturan yang berbeda dan berbanding terbalik antara Inggris, dan Jepang tentu saja bisa membuat pemuda pemeran utama kita sedikit melenceng dengan peraturan di sini.

" _Mom, hari ini aku ingin pergi bertemu teman-temanku yang kebetulan berlibur ke sini juga~"_ meneguk segelas susunya dengan cepat, pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap ke arah sosok wanita yang kini tengah merapikan piring-piring dan meletakkan beberapa alat masak di dalam rak.

Kepindahan mereka yang baru saja berjalan tiga hari tentu saja membuat wanita itu sibuk, sang empunya mengerutkan kening tak suka.

Berbalik cepat menatap putranya dengan berkacak pinggang, _"What?! Do you want to leave your mother here?! Alone ?! Without Helping Her?!"_ mengeluarkan nada menekan, wanita berdarah Jepang itu sangat tidak terima melihat tingkah laku putranya seperti ini.

Ya, ibunya berdarah Jepang sedangkan ayahnya berdarah Inggris.

Mengerucutkan bibir sebentar, kedua Saphire itu seolah menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memohon, _"C'mon Mom, hanya hari ini saja~"_ berujar kecil, kedua tangannya segera ia satukan dan saling menangkup,

Lelah dengan sikap putranya, Kushina Uzumaki mendengus kasar, _"No!"_ Ia menggeleng cepat, dan mencoba kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tapi Naruto masih keukeuh, _"Please~"_

" _I Said No!"_

" _Aku janji tidak akan pergi ke pesta malam-malam lagi,"_ Sebuah kalimat ultimatum keluar dari bibir pemuda pirang itu, kalimat yang sanggup membuat tubuh ibunya menegang dan berbalik menatapnya tak percaya.

" _Kau tidak bercanda kan? Jangan membohongi Ibumu sendiri."_

Sebuah tanpa _peace_ langsung teracung cepat, _"Tentu saja~"_ dan tak lupa cengiran lima jari yang menjadi ciri khasnya sudah sukses membuat Kushina percaya begitu saja.

Putranya terlihat polos dan tidak berbohong-

"….." terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Ia mendengus kembali, mengibaskan salah satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan putranya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

" _Pergilah, jangan pulang malam."_ Memberi ucapan singkat, seolah mengusir putranya.

Senyuman lebar sang Uzumaki makin terlihat, dirinya berlompat ria selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berlari memeluk cepat tubuh sang ibu.

" _Yes! Love you Mom!"_ pemuda itu mengecup pipi ibunya cepat.

" _Yeah, yeah, just go before I changed my mind~"_

" _Yes sir!"_ layaknya seorang prajurit, tapi prajurit tampan dengan balutan baju modernnya. Naruto bergegas pergi, mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergantung di dinding dan segera keluar dari rumah.

Hari ini pukul dua belas siang, dan dia harus menghabiskan waktu sepuasnya setelah beberapa hari sampai juga di Jepang. Tempat kelahiran ibunya,

Memainkan kunci mobil yang kini tengah berputar di salah satu jarinya, sang Uzumaki berjalan santai ketika ia berhasil keluar dari rumah. Bersiul kecil dan perlahan-lahan-

 **Smirk-**

Wajah itu menyeringai lebar, _"Sorry Mom, aku berbohong lagi~"_ menjulurkan lidahnya dengan salah satu mata berkedip sekejap. Naruto sukses membujuk ibunya, dan membiarkannya pergi ke tempat pesta yang diadakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Waktunya bersenang-senang~" reflek mengeluarkan bahasa Jepangnya, ia mengadah menatap langit dengan senang, masih dengan seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

Semoga saja _Tuhan_ tidak menghukumnya kali ini~

Ahaha mana mungkin~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kiba!" berteriak senang memanggil sahabatnya yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Pemuda berambut coklat dengan _tattoo_ segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu segera berbalik cepat.

Tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan sahabatnya, "Oh! Naruto!" berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto, ia langsung saja menepuk keras pundak sang Uzumaki.

" _Ternyata kau bisa datang juga~"_

" _Yeah, aku berhasil membujuk Mom, jadi sekarang di mana pestamu?"_ melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Hotel yang di pilih Kiba sebagai tempat berpesta mereka, mahal tentu saja. Dan tentu saja pesta yang sangat Naruto tunggu-tunggu-

" _Naruto!"_ sebuah suara kembali memanggilnya-

' _Gotcha!'_ Naruto reflek menjentikkan jemarinya saat melihat beberapa teman-temannya yang lain kini telah berada di kolam berenang, menikmati _cocktail_ yang telah di buatkan _bartender,_ bahkan ada beberapa yang bermain voli di sana.

Oh, tentu saja bukan itu yang ia cari-

Melainkan-

" _Wow, you got Sexy girls in there Kiba~"_ bergumam senang, menepuk kecil pundak sahabatnya. Wanita-wanita dengan bikini yang sangat mengundang selera itu ikut berenang di sana, bahkan ada beberapa yang memintanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kolam berenang.

Sang empunya mendengus kecil, _"Tentu saja,"_

" _Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu~"_

" _Wait, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."_

Sebelum sempat berjalan pergi dari tempatnya, pundaknya kembali tertahan oleh tangan Kiba. Keningnya berkerut bingung, _"What?"_

" _Hari ini ternyata ada yang mengadakan pesta di sini juga, jadi jangan mengganggu mereka, oke? Terutama, usahakan kau berenang tidak sampai ke daerah itu."_ Menunjuk ke tempat di mana banyak meja serta kursi yang tertata rapi, berbalut dengan hiasan-hiasan mewah.

" _Kukira kau sudah menyewa seluruh hotel ini?"_

" _Yang mengadakan pesta itu adalah pemilik dari hotel ini. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Kebetulan hari ini adalah ulang tahun istrinya."_

 _Mendengus kecil, Naruto mengangguk paham, "Fine," mengendikkan bahunya cepat, ia segera bergegas pergi ke ruang ganti._

 _Yah, selama pesta itu tidak mengganggu acara senang-senangnya, dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pesta ulang tahun istri dari pemilik tempat ini, untuk beberapa jam pertama masih tidak menganggunya. Naruto masih bisa berenang bebas, meminum _cocktail_ , mendengarkan music sembari melihat beberapa pertunjukan yang di tampilkan pada pesta mewah itu, dan tak lupa juga-

Bermain dengan wanita cantik di dalam kolam berenang~

Ya tentu saja sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat ini, dan mengambil alih semua perhatian orang-orang.

Kecuali Naruto yang pastinya, pemuda pirang itu malah masih asyik menggiring bola yang entah kenapa berhasil dengan sangat gampang ia curi dari wanita cantik di hadapannya tadi, tanpa basa-basi mengambil angka dari pertandingan.

Tersenyum lebar, sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Maunya dia berteriak kencang memberitahu kalau dirinya menang, " _Yeah, I-_ "

" _Kyaa! Sasuke-sama!"_

" _He's so Handsome!"_

Ya, suaranya langsung tenggelam begitu saja dalam teriakan wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya. Sang Uzumaki mengerutkan kening bingung, segera melihat bagaimana keadaan di sekitarnya kembali.

Menoleh ke sumber suara teriakan dan bahkan tepuk tangan riuh perlahan terdengar keras.

" _I want to kiss him!"_

" _Aahh, Sasuke-sama~"_

Lagi dan lagi, suara teriakan wanita berbikini seksi di dekatnya semakin membuat Naruto kesal. Kemana tatapan kagum mereka padanya tadi?! Kemana senyuman nakal yang hanya mereka berikan padanya tadi?!

Melirik ke objek yang menjadi pengalih perhatiannya-

' _Ck, that Japanese guy!'_ mendecih kesal, melihat bagaimana sosok laki-laki dengan balutan _tuxedo_ , dan rambut raven menantang gravitasi yang di atur dengan sangat sempurna, membuat sang empunya nampak maskulin, di tambah lagi _gesture_ wajah tirus serta pandangan kelam sukses memanaskan hati Naruto.

Bukannya panas karena kagum, tapi dirinya merasa kalah saing.

Laki-laki itu sudah mengambil alih perhatian wanita-wanitanya-

Dengan tampang datar seperti tembok, tanpa senyuman?! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Selain wajah di atas rata-rata, tapi dengan kepribadian buruk seperti itu mana bisa dia-

"Kyaa!"

Pikirannya terpotong kembali, suara teriakan para wanita itu makin menjadi saat melihat sosok raven di sana saling berjabat tangan dengan temannya, dan mengeluarkan senyuman bisnis mematikannya.

Cih!

Kesal, fix perhatiannya benar-benar di ambil alih!

Menggeram sebentar, melirik bagaimana posisi sang raven berada tak jauh dari pinggiran kolam berenang mereka, dan seperti yang di katakan oleh Kiba tadi, bahwa mereka tidak boleh mendekat ke sana,

Benarkan?

"….."

Ck, mana dia peduli!

Berdecak kesal, sembari mengeluarkan seringai saat ia berhasil mendapatkan ide _brilliant_ dari otaknya.

 _"Akan kubuat kau menyesal."_ Berbisik pelan, menghiraukan semua teman-temannya yang sepertinya mulai sadar dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Naruto pura-pura tidak sadar berenang dengan santai mendekati pinggiran kolam-

" _Oi, Naruto what are you doing?!_ " teriakan kecil Kiba ia buang jauh-jauh.

Sekarang yang ada di otaknya hanya memberi laki-laki raven itu sebuah pelajaran.

Berenang semakin mendekat, beberapa orang di pesta mulai melirik bingung ke arahnya-

Seringai sang Uzumaki makin lebar, _"Sebentar lagi,"_

Semakin dekat-

Berenang sekali lagi-

Sampai akhirnya-

 **Splasshhhh!**

Dengan sengaja kedua tangan Naruto terangkat dan membiarkan air di dekatnya ikut terciprat keluar dari kolam berenang.

Dan tentu saja, cipratan air yang cukup banyak itu sukses mengenai dan membasahi pakaian laki-laki raven yang kebetulan berdiri di sana.

Dia menyeringai-

Beberapa orang berteriak kaget, dan sosok sang raven-

Terlihat membeku, melirik dengan perlahan bagaimana hampir seluruh pakaiannya basah begitu saja. Wajah yang masih datar, dan kedua Onyx yang menatap cepat ke arah pelaku-

"Ah _, Sorry Sir_ ~ yang memperlihatkan wajah pura-pura bersalah, dan polosnya mengucapkan kalimat maaf dalam beberapa detik kemudian berbalik berenang menjauhi tempat itu begitu saja.

Dan sang raven berani bersumpah kalau dirinya melihat sekilas wajah polos itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi seringai kecil sebelum ia berbalik sepenuhnya.

"Bocah itu ingin bermain-main denganku, hm?" dirinya mendesis dalam, melihat sosok pirang itu berenang menjauh dan seolah tidak peduli lagi dengannya.

Oh, dia berani mengajaknya bertarung di sini rupanya?

Tidak akan ia biarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Rasakan itu~"_ berbisik senang, sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menatap balik sosok raven di sana. Sudah bisa ia tebak bagaimana pucat wajah laki-laki itu, dan dia pasti sekarang sudah malu sekali di lihat banyak orang dalam keadaan pakaian basah.

Ahaha!

Tertawa dalam hati-

"Oi, _give me that cocktail_!" berteriak dengan santai meminta _bartender_ yang tak jauh dari tempatnya untuk memberikan segelas minuman.

"….."

Tidak merespon perkataannya yang ada _Bartender_ itu malah nampak pucat dengan tiba-tiba-

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung, bahkan beberapa temannya kini ikut memperlihatkan wajah kaget yang sama.

Seolah tertuju pada satu titik-

"Sa..Sasuke-sama, jangan! Baju anda bisa basah!" suara teriakan beberapa orang, membuat fokus Naruto makin kacau.

Pemuda itu mendecak kesal-

Berniat untuk berbalik kembali-

"Ck, _what now_?!"

"…"

"…."

 _Oh my God!_

Kedua mata dan jantungnya hampir copot secara bersamaan begitu melihat sosok raven yang sempat ia kerjai tadi,

Demi apa! Laki-laki itu membuka jasnya yang basah begitu saja, sembari melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan tanpa basa-basi-

 **Byurrr!**

Menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam berenang-

Mengidahkan teriakan kaget semua orang di sana-

Naruto langsung mendelik takut, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, kedua matanya melihat jelas sosok itu berenang ke arahnya dengan cepat-

Mampus!

Bule pirang ini akan mati sebentar lagi-

"Ugyaaa!" dirinya reflek berteriak panik, dan berenang menuju pinggir kolam. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini!

Laki-laki itu gila! Mana mungkin di pestanya sendiri dia malah berenang begitu saja hanya untuk balas dendam?!

 _That man is crazy!_

" _Shit!"_ berteriak gemas, Naruto mempercepat gerakan renangnya saat melirik sosok itu semakin mendekatinya. Seberapa pintar ia berenang, Naruto bisa kalah semudah itu?!

" _You little brat~"_ entah kenapa Naruto malah bisa mendengar suara bisikan setan dari belakangnya.

 _Shit!_

Berenang makin cepat-

" _Aku harus keluar dari sini!"_

Semua orang seolah melihat tegang acara kejar-kejaran kedua orang itu-

" _Sedikit lagi!"_

" _Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku."_

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Naruto berhasil menggapai tangga kolam berenang dengancepat. _"Gotcha!"_ berteriak kecil, berniat menaiki tangga tersebut dan mengucapkan salah perpisahan dengan dramatis pada sang pengejar.

"Ahahaha,"

 **Grep!**

"Ah!" kaget setengah mati, kakinya tiba-tiba di genggam oleh seseorang-

" _Got you~"_ suara setan itu terdengar jelas, sang Uzumaki reflek menoleh ke belakang beriringan dengan tubuhnya yang tertarik kembali ke dalam air.

 **Byurr!**

Oke, dia masuk lagi ke dalam kolam berenang-

Atau lebih tepatnya, "Blurppp!" Naruto tenggelam karena tiba-tiba kakinya di tarik begitu saja tanpa persiapan. Alhasil tubuhnya reflek menjangkau bagian terdalam dari kolam berenang itu.

Pemuda itu panik, tangannya reflek menggapai ke segala arah, memanfaatkan tinggi badannya. Sang Uzumaki mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan.

 **Grep-**

Tangannya berhasil memegang sesuatu, dalam hati ia bersorak. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung saja menggunakan sesuatu yang berhasil ia genggam sebagai penopang-

"Phuah!" wajahnya menyembul dari air, sang Uzumaki segera mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan salah satu tangan yang masih menggenggam penyelamatnya tadi.

"Hh, hh, hh," masih mengambil napas, pemuda pirang itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya kalau sesuatu yang ia pegang sangatlah berbahaya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja bocah sialan?"_

Tubuh tan itu menegang cepat-

Suara setan yang tadi sempat menakutinya kini terdengar kembali, "Argh!" sebelum akhirnya ia mengadah cepat, dirinya reflek berteriak kaget.

Melepaskan genggamannya tadi. Ternyata yang ia pegang tadi adalah-

" _Little brat_."

Baju milik sang raven, pakaian kaos berwarna putih yang telah melekat di tubuh dan kancingnya kini sudah terlepas beberapa, memperlihatkan dada bidang sang empunya.

Seringai kecil terpampang jelas-

Naruto reflek bergidik ngeri, memundurkan tubuhnya cepat, _"Yo..You?!"_ menunjuk ke arah sang raven. Dirinya benar-benar harus pergi dari sini, sang Uzumaki merasakan sekali aura tak enak keluar dari belakang laki-laki ini.

" _Kau takut denganku, hm?"_

Mengerutkan kening tak suka, Naruto segera melirik ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Bagaimana orang-orang mulai mengelilingi seluruh pinggir kolam berenang, tanpa berani masuk ke dalam air. Bahkan semua teman-temannya sudah pergi dari kolam, dan meninggalkannya berdua di sini. Dengan setan ini?!

" _Im not scared_!" mengelak cepat, menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Tapi tetap saja kedua Saphirenya masih mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Kakinya perlahan memundurkan langkah-

Menggerakan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari posisinya-

Sebelum-

 **Grep!**

"Uwa!"

Tangannya tertarik cepat, membuat tubuhnya malah mendekati sosok sang raven-

"Setelah kau mempermalukanku tadi, sekarang kau ingin kabur?" bahasa Jepang yang di keluar laki-laki di hadapannya sudah bisa membuat Naruto mengerti. Pemuda asing itu mendecih kecil, mencoba memberontak untuk pergi.

Dirinya membalas balik perkataan sang Onyx dengan bahasa yang sama, "Lepas! Sialan!"

"Kau berani memanggilku sialan?"

"Itu karena kau berani merebut perhatian wanita-wanita itu dariku!" menatap sengit, Naruto tidak basa-basi mengeluarkan seluruh unek-unek.

Sedangkan laki-laki raven di hadapannya, mendengus cepat, " _Gaki_."

" _What?!"_ dia mengerti arti kata itu, dan Naruto sangat amat tersinggung.

"Wanita-wanita itu menyukaiku karena memang seharusnya seperti itu, bocah."

"Ck," Naruto berdecak kesal, memperhatikan sekejap bagaimana wanita-wanita yang sempat bermain voli dengannya tadi kini masih saja berteriak-teriak memanggil nama sang raven.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama laki-laki brengsek sampai dia sendiri bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari teriakan tanpa henti mereka.

Dia harus mempermalukan laki-laki ini, membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik dan menyesal karena sudah mempermainkan seorang Uzumaki sepertinya.

Kedua Saphire itu tak sengaja melihat beberapa media tengah merekam tindakan mereka, terlihat antusias-

Dan tentu saja-

 **Smrik** -

Mereka menunggu sebuah berita panas bukan? Berita menghebohkan dari orang ini.

Menatap ke arah sang Uchiha, kali ini dengan pandangan berani dan menantang-

" _Aku kubuat kau malu seumur hidup, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sebelum Sasuke sempat merespon semua perkataan sang bocah pirang-

Kali ini giliran pemuda itu yang menarik tangannya, dan tanpa menunggu lama. Kedua Onyx itu sedikit membulat ketika mendapati bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu.

Terjadi benturan antara gigi sekilas, tapi tidak menyurutkan tekad Naruto untuk membuat laki-laki ini malu.

Ciuman!

Iya, sebuah ciuman. Hal yang biasa orang lakukan untuk menyampaikan salam di Inggris tapi tidak di sini. Baginya sih tidak apa kalau hanya bertemu bibir seperti ini, itu merupakan keuntungan yang besar untuknya kan?

Menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka-

Hanya beberapa detik, tapi dirinya yakin saat ini media sudah mengambil banyak sekali foto-foto mereka, teriakan kecewa semua wanita, dan voila rencananya berhasil.

Tubuh tan itu segera menjauh, dengan sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan-

"Ahaha!" tertawa keras, sembari dirinya mencoba untuk mengecek suasana-

 _"Rasakan ka-"_

 **Greppp!**

Kaget setengah mati, tangannya kembali di tarik keras, dan kini di paksa untuk melihat sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua Onyx dan seringai yang terpampang di wajah membuat sang Uzumaki mengerutkan kening bingung-

Kenapa dia tidak malu sedikit pun?! Kemana wajah pucat yang Naruto inginkan?!

" _Ka..kau, kenapa-"_ melirik sekilas ke arah para media-

Tunggu!

"…"

"…."

Tidak ada suara kamera, teriakan kecewa para gadis, yang ada semua orang di tempat ini malah diam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Seolah tidak ada yang berani berbicara-

Tidak ada yang berani?

" _Apa itu salammu padaku? Mencium seenaknya, dan mengharapkan kalau semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai rencanamu?"_ kalimat menekan terdengar, saat ini sang Uchiha Nampak mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Seperti tengah mengintruksikan seluruh orang di tempat ini untuk tidak bergerak atau melakukan apapun.

"….."

Wajah sang pirang memucat-

Kenapa rencananya tidak pernah berhasil?!

 _"Lepaskan tanganmu, sialan!"_ berteriak panik, Naruto reflek memberontak. Dia harus pergi dari sini, sudah cukup berpestanya. Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuknya!

"Setelah membuat pakaianku basah, dan menciumku seenaknya, apa aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi?"

"Ugh!"

 _"Oi, Kiba help me!"_ berteriak meminta pertolongan pada teman coklatnya. Tapi yang ada pemuda coklat itu hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng pertanda dirinya tidak bisa ikut campur.

 _"Sorry Broo!"_

Sialan!

Sial!

"Dan satu hal lagi-"

Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mendengar kembali nada lanjutan sang Uchiha. Bibirnya bungkam, saat melihat seringai di wajah datar itu terlihat jelas.

Jarak mereka yang entah kenapa semakin mendekat-

"A..apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" kembali mengeluarkan bahasa Jepangnya, ia mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya walau percuma.

"Jika kau sangat ingin menciumku seperti tadi,"

"Hah?!" setengah kaget, kenapa ciumannya tadi di bawa-bawa lagi. Itu kan hanya sebagian dari rencananya saja, bukan apa-apa-

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya terlebih dahulu padaku."

Semakin tidak mengerti, wajah sang Uzumaki bertambah pucat. Merasakan bagaimana hembusan napas laki-laki raven di hadapannya mendekat, mengenai wajahnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian-

"Umphh!"

Dirinya memberontak saat bibir Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menciumnya lagi. Dan kali ini tidak seperti tadi, sang Uchiha memaksa dirinya untuk membuka bibirnya, dan membiarkan lidah sang empunya masuk ke dalam celah-celah.

Ciuman apa ini?! Dia masih belum pernah berciuman seperti ini?! Biarpun suka pesta malam juga, ciuman bikin pusing seperti ini tidak pernah ia lakukan!

Apa-apaan lidah ini!

Naruto bertambah pusing, wajahnya memerah, napasnya terengah, tubuhnya terkunci oleh genggaman tangan sang Uchiha.

"Humpph!"

Pertarungan lidah yang lebih di dominasi oleh Sasuke, laki-laki raven itu terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman panas mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai puas, siapa yang tahu kalau dirinya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari selama ini-

Benarkan Minato-san?

Kedua Onyx itu melirik sekilas ke arah laki-laki paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan perawakan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Minato Namikaze, menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sang Uchiha. Niatnya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun sahabat istrinya, tapi malah melihat putra sahabatnya sendiri mencium Naruto.

Putranya-

 _"Hah, pastikan tidak ada media yang meliput ini semua Fugaku."_

Sosok laki-laki berambut raven di sampingnya mendengus geli, _"Hn, mereka tidak akan bisa berkutik jika Sasuke sudah memberi isyarat seperti tadi."_

 _"Hh, I hope so."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa-apaan ini?! Naruto mulai merasa pusing, kepalanya berkunang-kunang, wajahnya semakin memanas-

Saat ciuman Sasuke semakin liar-

Ah sial!

Apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena tadi ia membohongi Ibunya?!

'Arghh! _Sorry Mom_!' berteriak dalam hati, mulai besok Naruto janji tidak akan bohong lagi.

Sial!

Dia kalah telak! Naruto pingsan begitu saja.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Setelah berhasil membuat fic galau, Mushi coba-coba buat cerita dimana Naruto jadi Bule campuran Jepang di sini. Jadi dia bisa bahasa Jepang dan Inggris ya. Dan ada beberapa kalimat yang sengaja tidak Mushi terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris dan hanya menggunakan tanda miring saja #supaya tidak terlalu mendominasi#heleh bilang aja ga bisa bahasa inggris#muehehehe :v :v :v _Gomen_ kalo ada kesalahan dalam bahasa Inggrisnya :v

* * *

 **Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
